Oni High
by DarkAngel10003
Summary: AU fic for Onimusha:Dawn of Dreams. This is what me and my cuz Witchy thinks it would be like if the cast of Onimusha went to High School. Warning:Ohatsu bashing,we HATE her, and yaoi between Tenkai and Roberto. R&R PLEASE! Rating just in case. One shot.


**Witchy - Like oh my god ya'll**

Willow - Look at her badonka-donk

**Witchy - It's like whoooaaah!!!!**

Willow- We're like so weird!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Witchy-** **Well like duh!!!**

Willow- Totally!!!

**Witchy- Like why are we talking like this?**

Willow- I really have no idea! On with the story!!

**_Oni High_**

Ok so heres how it goes-

**The parts in bold are the parts that my cuz Witchy wrote **

and the rest are the parts that I, Willow, wrote. Please R&R!!!

Chap. 1

Soki Hideyasu sighed as he slammed his locker shut. A group of preppy girls strutted by while waving their manicured nails at him while saying "Hiii Soki" then walked on by giggling like the retards they all were. All the other men in the hallway glared at him, jealous that he had all the girls after him, but he ignored them all and continued on to his 4th period Study Hall. "SOKIIIIII!!!!!!" yelled an immensly high voice. Soki groaned aloud as soon he was tackled by a pink blur.

"Ohatsu" groaned Soki "Get off of me!" He heard a giggle then felt the weight shift off of him and found himself looking at a very attractive young woman.(gag) She stood about 5 foot 11 inches had dark hair that was pulled into a bun that let some of her bangs fall over her face, her brown eyes shimmered in the hall light while the heavy makeup on her face complimented what she was wearing. She was wearing a tight black skirt that went down to her knees with a light pink tank top, while she had on pink sandals and tan tights?

"Hey Soki!" she said giggling afterwards. "Hey Ohatsu" he muttered while noticing every man was staring at them, glaring at him yet drooling over the slut in front of him. By now any man talking with her would've melted at her beauty but all Soki did was grow annoyed at her prescence. He knew all Ohatsu wanted was for him to sleep with her so she could show off to all the other girls then dump him once she had gotten a couple of good fucks with him.

Without even thinking Ohatsu flung her arm onto his, just assuming that he would walk with her to chemistry. While they walked she droned on about the recent gossips but one gossip actually got his attention. "New students?" he asked. "Yep" she replied "One is a girl fom a school a couple of miles from here and then the other is the foreign exchange boy from Espana, they say he's pretty cute..." Hmmhm" said Soki while trying to imagine what the new girl would look like.

Suddenly the intercom came on with the principles voice echoing through the halls "Soki Hideyasu and Tenkai Nakobo please report to the office." Soki stopped at the sound of his name and was surprised that he was being called to the office but was happy that it gave him an excuse to knock off Ohatsu. "Principle calls, see ya Ohatsu!" he yelled while slipping his arm out of her grasp and ran off in the opposite direction with his brand new blue sneakers squeaking on the newly polished halls leaving a surprised Ohatsu behind him.

---------------------------

At the sound of his name Tenkai Nakobo ditched his fellow weirdos and began his walk to the principles office wondering what the principle wanted with him, especially him AND Soki the outcast. He didn't have anything against the pretty boy Soki they were just opposites on the food chain. He was the hot outcast that almost every girl wanted while Tenkai was the weird albino guy who every girl thought was far too hot to be straight.

Tenkai chuckled a little at the thought of all the girls gossiping about him having to be gay. Ironic? You could say that since he _was_ in fact gay. He shook his head while thinking 'I might as well be straight, there isn't a single bisexual person at this school, let alone another gay guy' He continued his gloomy thinking while he finally reached the office just in time to hear the bell signaling the start of 4th period.

'At least I won't have to endure Mrs. Hoppers lecture at the start of the class' he thought as he opened the door to the office and stepped in. At the sight of him the very over weight secretary pointed to the door that led to the principle and nodded her way while walking over to the wooden door. Noticing all the other students staring at him he sighed and opened the door to find the principle standing behind his desk talking to two people he didn't reconize at all.

"Ah, Tenkai" said the principle in his black suit and tie "Bout time you got here." Tenkai gave him a polite smile while watching the other two people stand from there seats and give him a slight bow. He returned it while examining them both. There were two, a girl and a boy. The girl seemed kinda short for her age but her long dark burnette ponytail took your eyes off her height since it ended almost at her knees. He noticed she was wearing a dark pink t-shirt with tight looking brown capris with a brown jacket tied around her waist. He also noticed she didn't have any makeup at all.(gasp)

But the man was what almost knocked Tenkai off his feet. He was wearing slightly baggy black jeans and what looked like black cowboy boots on his feet, but he also had on a zip up black hoodie that wasn't all the way zipped up so he could see that underneathe he was wearing a white t-shirt. Tenkai took note of his straight blonde hair that sortof dangled in his face and his piercing dark emerald eyes hidden behind thin glasses.

'Halelujah, the good lord sent me an angel' thought Tenkai while taking note that while he was staring at him the other was doing the same. "Huh? What did you say?" asked Tenkai. The principle sighed "I said these are the two new students that are accompying our school" the principle walked away from his desk towards Tenkai and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Once Soki gets here he'll take Jubei Yagyu here" pointing towards the young girl "and give her a tour around the school while you get the privlege of showing our new foreign exchange student, Roberto Frois" he pointed to the boy "around k?"

'Roberto ay?' thought Tenkai 'Cute name'. In the inside he laughed but on the outside he nodded and watched Roberto walk out off the office following close behind him.

------------------------------------

**Soki practically ran to the office. He slipped through the door and went to the principal's office. Their was a girl who was small for her age but with a long ponytail going to her knee's. "Humana, humana, humana..." was all he could think.**

**"Hello I'm Jubei, and if you say a thing about my height you'll regret it." the girl said. "I'm Soki and what could YOU do to me?" he asked. She smirked and told him, " You'll find out if you bug me enough..."**

**"Be nice to each other," said Principal Genma, "cause Soki here will be your'e guide Jubei."**

**"Fine." they muttered at the same time.**

------------------------------------

Five minutes into the tour Roberto slowly grew more and more relaxed. When he had first came into the school his excitement turned into nervousness and even though most of the people he had met were nice, he still felt out of place. But this Tenkai guy was different then the rest. From the very start he had made sure everything was ok with him before continuing on and never left him confused or frustrated and made him feel right at home.

Roberto looked over at his guide and found himself staring more and more. Tenkai Nakobo was a very tall man of about 6 foot 2 with crazy white hair that seemed to go everywhere but yet looked really good on him. He wore a dark red tshirt that complimented his skin tone very well and with it white slightly baggy jeans with many pockets. And somehow he managed to see that he had deep beautiful brown eyes.

'Beautiful?' he thought while shaking his head 'Where'd that come from?' Tenkai noticed him shaking his head and asked what was wrong "N-Nothing" stuttered Roberto. Tenkai raised his eyebrow but didn't push the subject and that just added to the already long lists of reasons to like him.

Tenkai stopped in front of two white double doors while saying "Right here is the cafeteria" he signaled towrads the small window to let Roberto look through. When he did he saw what looked like hundreds of kids eating at different tables crowded together like packs.

"It's only 1st lunch and your schedule says you have 2nd lunch so yours will start in about 25 minutes" said Tenkai "All you need to know about the cafeteria is where to sit" Roberto took his eyes off the window and looked at Tenkai with a confused expression.

"You see" explained Tenkai "Here at Oni High we have a motto...find your group and stay with it. The populars or preps sit at the table nearest to the food so they always get first pick, examples would be Ohatsu or Abby, next in the food chain is the jocks and they sit right next to them since jocks and preps usually pick each other for boyfriend girlfriend stuff, examples Brad or Chuck, next is the normal kids who are in the middle of the food chain and have no special talent, they just have normal lives, lucky them, examples Ren or Nick. From here down is all the people you don't want to be. Right below the normal kids but still shunned from society are the academic people or the geeks who have no athletic ability whatsoever but exell in everything else they try, examples...Amanda or Drew, below them are the gothic peoples, they can be reconized by their style of all black, heavy dark makeup, black or dyed hair, black nail polish and a darker out look on everything, they seem mild but I have a certain respect for them, examples are Lena or Will. Below them are people like me, the freaks or outcasts, usually found with only others of our kind or alone, no one really know what we do except for ourselves examples of the freaks, me, of the outcasts, Soki...any questions?'' he finished.

Roberto just stood there and blinked with a confused expression on his face. Tenkai had to chuckle at the expression and replied "You'll figure it out sooner or later." Roberto blinked again but then asked "Your part of the freaks?" Tenkai nodded. "Why?" asked Roberto. He just smiled and pointed to his pure white hair "This" he said "and certain other things." They walked away from the cafeteria and started down the hall "You'll figure out your group soon" commented Tenkai.

Roberto looked away and felt his cheeks heat up as he asked "Um Tenkai?" Tenaki stopped walking and turned towards him signaling that he was listening. "Would you mind if...if I...sat with you today?" asked Roberto while trying to figure out why he was blushing. Tenkai's eyes widened but soon they went back to their normal size and he gave him a warm smile while saying "Sure." Feeling relieved Roberto looked back towards Tenkai but his breath was caught in his throat.

Tenkai's smile sent a chill down his spine and he was pretty sure that he had gotten closer than before. He noticed he wasn't breathing as he saw Tenkai take another step towards him and felt his entire body warm up for no apparent reason. He let out a breath and quickly breathed back in to hear him say almost in a whisper "Is there anything else you need?"

Roberto gulped and looked up to find Tenkai's face only a couple of inches away from his. His blush grew deeper as he stuttered "N-No." Tenkai's smile lessened a little but he made up for it as he asked "Are you sure?" Tenkai moved even closer to where he could feel his hot breath on his lips. His eyes widened and his entire conscious was screaming at him, telling him to push him off but he couldn't get himself to do it. Tenkai whispered "Anything..." Roberto found himself looking deep into those beautiful(yes beautiful) brown eyes and felt him drowning in them.

Suddenly he didn't mind what was happening. He...liked it. He liked Tenkai being this close. He liked looking into his eyes, he liked having his hot breath on his lips. His lips were so close...was he going to kiss him? At the moment he didn't really care as long as they stayed in this position.

But before their lips could actually touch a high voice asked "Tenkai?'' As if that brought him out of it Tenkai blinked his eyes and looked to the right seeing a small girl of what looked of 8 or 9 years old. "Arin" said Tenkai. "Huh?" asked Roberto still in daze. The small purple haired girl giggled "If that's how you treat new students, I wouldn't mind being enrolled again."

Tenkai growled slightly "Shut it, Arin." He then looked over to Roberto who just noticed that he was leaning on some lockers and was dusting himself off. "Do you think you can make it for 15 minutes while I go get my stuff then we can eat some lunch Roberto?"

Roberto nodded with a blush still on his face. "Then I'll be right back" sadi Tenkai while taking note of how cute Roberto were looked when he was blushing and strolled off with Arin at his heels.

When they were out of each others sights, Roberto thought 'What just happened?' while Tenkai's thoughts were more like 'That was fun'

----------------------

**It was third period and Soki and Jubei had gym. They were sparing and, though he wouldn't admit it, Soki was worried Jubei would get hurt. Jubei noticed a girl with waaay to much makeup on staring at Soki and trying to get his attention. Trying being the opprative word. She nuged Soki with her elbow and quietly asked, "Whose the chick with the big butt and six inch heels?"**

**Soki chuckled and replied, "That is Ohatsu and now that you mention it her butt is big."**

**"How can you not notice it's like huge." Jubei said in a horribly realistic prep voice.**

**"Well I don't make a point to stare her big freakin' butt." Soki said in an oddly fitting snobbish voice.**

**"Oh my God Soki, look at her butt..." she said in the same voice.**

**"It's like so out there!" he finished. They then burst out laughing during the gym teachers safety speech.**

**"What's so funny you two lovebirds!" said the teacher.**

**"Heh, Heh, Heh..." said Soki pulling on his collar. Ohatsu stared openmouthed at the duo.**

**Jubei shrieked, "Duuuuuuuuude that is sick and wrong!!!! We're not...I MEAN EWWWWWW!!!!!!!!"**

--------------------------

2 weeks passed almost too quickly for Roberto Frois but he wasn't exactly complaining. Ever since that incident before lunch on his first day his emotions were being juggled around daily. He and Tenkai had become quick friends and he had also became a new member of the freaks. He had even made friends with a certain goth named Lena Ciretsa. She had helped him catch up during a couple of math tests and they gained a respect for each other.

One day he and Lena were sitting on a park bench studying over there math books watching the other retards making fools of themselves. "Roberto?" Lena asked. "Huh?" he asked. She sighed and placed her textbook back down in her lap "You've been daydreaming more and more since a couple of days ago...is it about Tenkai?"

"Of course it's not about Tenkai" Roberto replied a little too quickly. She shrugged and said "You can tell me, you've known me long enough to know I won't tell anyone else" He sighed and said "All my life I've been normal. Normal grades, normal looks..." "Normal crushes?" she tried to finish him. He growled slightly but nodded. "Then Tenkai shows up and everything is thrown around and back at me."

"So you do like him" she said. "No I don't, I'm straight!" he argued. "Like a stick?" she questioned. "Like a stick" he replied. Lena gathered her books all together and stood up letting her chains make a jingle noise. "But you know" she said and he looked up at her "All sticks can bend and break" she continued while walking away waving goodbye leaving him alone with those words floating in the air.

Roberto groaned and stood up as well gathering his things and as if god didn't hate him enough he proved it because the center of Roberto's thoughts just happened to walk into the park right there and then.

Tenkai quickly noticed Roberto, much to his dismay, and ran over. "Hey Roberto!" said Tenkai "going home?'' He nodded and tried not to stare too much but it was hard when your best friend was also the person that is making your stomach do flips. Roberto stumbled a little and a book he was carrying accidentaly flew out of his hand and landed on the soft grass. He went for it but Tenkai said "I'll get it"

Tenkai leaned down an slowly picked it up but instead of giving it back he kept it in his hands while saying "Need any help getting home?" Roberto was about to say "No! I can get home fine without you!" but instead he just nodded his head and let Tenkai take some of his lighter books.

The way towards his house was a fun one that Tenkai made very entertaining and made Roberto stop regretting anything. Somehow they had gotten onto to the conversation of girls by the time they came to his house and it kinda went like this.

"How many fangirls have you gotten so far?" asked Tenkai.

"Fangirls?" asked Roberto "I don't have any fan girls"

"Your handsome" replied Tenkai "Some girl has bound to notice that.''

'Is he hitting on me?' thought Roberto but he quickly dismissed the thought. "You seem to have plenty" he said.

Tenkai laughed "Well what does Lena say?''

"She thinks you wouldn't be very romantic" he replied.

"Well..." said Tenkai, then he got an idea. For the past 2 weeks Tenkai had been guessing Roberto's sexuality and now he was gonna find out. He swung his arm around Roberto's shoulder "If we were on a date right now what would you give me on a scale of 1 to 10"

Roberto made a 'eep' noise when he felt a strong arm wrap around his shoulder and felt his face heat up at the question that had come out of the mans mouth "What?"

"I mean" said Tenkai "I helped you with your books, walked you home, had a pleasant conversation about who would win in a fight Jubei or Ohatsu. What would you give me?"

Right now they were standing at Roberto's front door and Roberto himself was blushing like mad. Trying to calm his nerves he finally said "I don't know..." he looked at Tenkai's smile and actually smiled himself "I'd say about a 8 or 9" Tenaki's smile grew and his arm detached itself from Roberto while he replied "Then tell her that next time you see her" and he began walking off.

Without thinking Roberto found himself saying "Actually I'd give you a 5." WIth that sentence Tenkai spun around exclaiming "What?" Roberto's hand shot over his mouth and said "Nothing"

"No you said I'd get a five" said Tenkai. "It's just..." Roberto said slowly. Tenkai motioned him to continue. "At the end of every date usually they would share a goodnight kiss"

Tenkai's eyes widened but then his smile grew into a smirk as his question had now been answered. "Really?" he asked. Roberto shrugged and made to open the door but felt himself being turned around and the next thing he knew a pair of warm soft lips were atop his own.

Even though he was surprised his body still reacted and the reaction just happened to be kissing back. Roberto felt Tenkai brush his tongue against his lips practically begging for entrance and almost instantly it was granted. He slowly opened his mouth and soon felt Tenkai's warm seductive tongue enter. He couldn't hold back a moan as he felt himself melt into the kiss and let his back hit the front door giving Tenkai more access to his mouth.

Tenkai explored every inch of his mouth and was amazed at how good he tasted, he moaned feeling Roberto's shy tongue rub against his own. Neither wanted it to end but soon they both needed air and they seperated. Somehow Roberto's strong hands had gone around Tenkai and entangled themselves with his hair, while Tenkai's arms had wrapped around Roberto's waist pulling him closer.

Even when they seperated they still stayed close to each other, only an inch apart. Both were breathing heavily, and red faced and...smiling. Tenkai chuckled "Why don't we go on a second date tomorow and maybe I can get a higher grade." Roberto nodded and they slowly let go of each other.

Tenkai's smile grew and slowly walked away waving good bye to his new found love. Roberto leaned into the door some more sighing but smiling watching the retreating figure. He laughed a little while muttering "I am so gay"

------------------------------

**Two weeks passed and the gym teacher still wasn't letting Jubei sparr with the rest of the class. So today Jubei stood and anounced that she would participate. The teacher reluctincly paired her with, of all people, Ohatsu. Ohatsu was the best female sparrer in the school, so everyone was astounded when Jubei, the tiny delicate looking Jubei, had her on the ground in ten seconds flat. The teacher stared openmouthed, while all of Ohatsu's popular coughsluttycough, stared in horror. Soki however just stood and clapped. After getting the class to join him he grabbed Jubei by the waist and spun her around in a circle saying, "Way to go Jubei!" Then in a softer, mystchevious voice he stated, "You beat the girl with a big butt and six inch heels."**

**Jubei laughed and told him, "I was the best sparrer female or male in my old school. Why is everyone surprised that i beat bubblebutt, it can't just be my size?" Soki told her that Ohatsu was the best female sparrer here. Jubei laughed. "HER... you guys must be really bad at fighting! Whose the best guy?"She saw Soki blush as he stuttered "M-m-me." Jubei looked surprised and then asked him, "Wanna spar?"**

**About five minutes later ,after talking the teacher into letting them, Soki and Jubei faced eachother on the matt. What followed was to be one of the best fights in school history. Soki was strong, but Jubei was faster. Neither could land a punch, that was until Soki tripped Jubei and Jubei just happened to land on TOP of Soki causing them both to fall to the ground. Jubei's face was only centimeters from Soki's. Both were thinking how soft the others lips looked. The two friends were blushing by the time, about two minutes had passed without a word, that Jubei whispered, "Soki..."**

**"Yes Jubei?" he answered. "I win." said Jubei hopping up impossibly fast so that she was standing above Soki with her hand out to help him up. He asked "How do you figure that?" She answered simply, "While you may have been the one to trip me, i clearly had you pinned against the matt for more that ten seconds."**

**After class Soki and Jubei were the only two left in the gym. Jubei screamed when someone( three guesses who and the last two don't count) grabbed her by the waist and spun her in a circle screaming, "THAT WAS AWESOME!!!" "SOKI I demand that you put me down right now!" Soki set her down but so she was facing him. She was red from screaming and surprise at being picked up unexpectadly. He thought, 'she's cute when she's blushing'**

**"I AM NOT BLUSHING!!!! Wait did you just call me cute."Soki was thinking, 'Damn I didn't mean to say that outloud...'**

**"Well" Jubei started, " your kinda cute when you blush too Blue." " Why do you call me blue?" "Couse you always wear blue shirts and sneakers."**

**With every word they were drawing closer to eachother till they were once again just centimeters apart. Jubei stood on tiptoe to look into Soki's eyes. Soki dipped his head a bit and put his arms around Jubeis waist, coughagaincough, and picked her up once more. Jubei leaned her head forward so that their noses were touching. They turne their heads slightly and their lips met gently. The kissed slowly, almost as if they were afraid it was a dream and that they would wake up and it would all disapear. They sped up a bit and began to explore eachothers mouths. and they were about to keep going until they both heard the lunch bell ring. They looked at each other shyly but with a nudge from Soki the two walked off hand in hand.**

------------------------------

After a month had passed both new kids were now right at home. Jubei had become the official champion of sparring and the official girlfriend of the hottie outcast Soki Hideyasu.She became a member of the outcasts but still kicked butt in everything she tried and made a few new friends like Arin and Amanda Ahsayuni from the geek group. Soki was alot happier these days with Jubei by his side and he also made new friends like Tenkai, Roberto and Lena Ciretsa.

Ohatsu finally gave up on Soki and tried hooking up with Roberto but was unsuccessful for soon Tenkai had made it clear that he didn't want anyone touching his man. After their second 'date' Roberto and Tenkai officially became boyfriend and boyfriend and turned all the girls in school into yaoi fangirls. Roberto persuaded his parents into letting him stay permentaly in Japan and he couldn't be any happier.

-----------------------------

One day Soki, Jubei, Roberto, Tenkai, Arin, Amanda, and Lena were all sitting in the living room of the Frois family home just hanging out and having a good time. "Your kidding" said Amanda. "Nope" replied Jubei "I so kicked Ohatsu's butt _**again**_ in sparring today." Everyone chuckled at the victorious face Jubei was making at the moment while Soki swung his arm around her shoulder as he exclaimed "That's my girlfriend!"

Amanda, Lena, Roberto and Tenkai glanced at each other smiling at the cute scene in front of them. It was then Tenkai swung his arm around Roberto's shoulders and whispered something in his ear that no one else heard but whatever it was it made him blush the color of a strawberry. Lena and Amanda noticed this and started having a giggling fit and when Arin asked what was going on they whispered to her which in return she whispered to Jubei and the result was...

"YAOI MOMENT!!!!!!!" yelled Jubei, Arin, Amanda and Lena at the same time.

Soki sighed, Roberto blushed, and Tenkai growled slightly raising an eyebrow threateningly toward the yaoi fan girls in the living room. Arin, who was actually 15, just laughed and said "Don't worry Tenkai. It's not like we're stalking you two and taking pictures" it was then Lena asked "Did you print them out?"

Arin pulled out some pics from her back pack while saying "I sure did" the girls crowded around Arin giggling and occasionaly going "Awwwww" finally enough was enough Soki grabbed a few pics out of Jubei's hands and looked at hem before moments later bursting out laughing. Tenkai growled again while snatching the pics away from Soki an looking at them...

"ARIN!!!" yelled Tenkai. Roberto noticed one of the pics was he and Tenkai holding hands while another one looked like they were having a make out session and sighed as Tenkai began chasing around Arin. But I guess she was too fast for him because soon afterwards someonecoughLenacough tripped him and he flew onto Roberto somehow landing in his lap.

Before either could do anything a flash went off and everyone started laughing again, even Roberto. Tenkai looked around glaring but soon began laughing himself. And that was how Oni High became a very interesting school.

THE END

**Witchy- we are EVIL!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!**

Willow-Yes, Yes we are...MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!

Yaoi ROCKS

**_Both-We are the surpreme rulers of onimusha AU fics_**


End file.
